1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly to oscillator settling in a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications occur through many wireless devices, such as laptops, cell phones, etc. At times, a wireless device may be in a sleep mode to conserve power while not actively transmitting or receiving data. The wireless device may periodically awaken from its sleep mode to receive a beacon from an access point (wireless local area network (WLAN)), or to receive some other periodic packet (e.g., Bluetooth). FIG. 1 shows a typical wake-sleep period of an oscillator of a wireless device. In the example shown, the oscillator turns on a fixed period well before a beacon is sent (e.g., by an access point) so that the beacon may be properly received by the wireless device. Turning an oscillator on well before a beacon is sent is inefficient and uses more power than necessary.